vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katakura Kojūrō
Physical Description Kojūrō is a tall man in his late 30's, wearing an official set of cloth armor with pieces of metal he still wears from his days of fighting in the wars with Masamune. It consists of a long robe with tailcoats, and colored green and black with gold trimmings around the collar, and around the shoulders there is white fur. The undershirt has more fur over a grey, cloth shirt that has a slight emblem of the dragon. His black pants are covered in the front by armor, and Kojūrō commonly wears iron gauntlets and boots as well. He has short, brown hair which is combed back with some parts sticking out in front. Kojuro also wears glasses commonly, over his brown eyes. His figure in general is also decently built though still skinny. Items *Flute *Shortsword, custom-made to fit into shield *flintlock pistol, old-fashioned but still easy to reload and use in combat. *Arm shield, a small shield that goes over Kojūrō's left arm and has many compartments and functionalities. This weapon, however, is retired and is not used right now, considering his war days are over. Personal Information Personality Calm, patient, and an intelligent individual, this strategist won’t do anything without logical backing behind it, and he isn’t afraid to insult someone if he thinks of them as lower in their action. Despite following the emperor closely, he has learned to think of the empire in his greatest priority. He follows the law to a tee, using it to influence a number of his decision. He respects anyone who greatly serves the empire, though, and this includes natives and new realmers. He feels deeply guilty by cutting Masamune’s eye out, and thus owes a debt to him from that. That is why he followed him for so long, and why he has stayed despite some immoral tendencies. Likes Tea, flute playing, quiet time, planning, the fruition of said plans, honor, the law Dislikes Religion, rumors, dishonorable actions, immoral actions Alignment Lawful Good Attributes Skills * Strategy- Knows a lot of information about ground and naval combat. * flute playing- Proficient in the flute. * Authority- Has command over troops with great ability to order people. * General dexterity- Able to fight and move with athletic speed, and is very good at sleights of hand. * Used to participate in battle, being effective with a blade and gun. * military experience- Has gone through several wars, both in planning and in active combat. Abilities Extreme intelligence, for strategy and diplomacy. Enhanced technological gun abilities (lasers, bombs, poison gas, flute energy wave), but since retired. Weaknesses Is arguably weak bodied, and condescending. Can be limited in action by his alignment, morals sometimes getting in the way. Also, he will most likely not be fighting. History The wars post the shatter required not only powerful fighters, but also intelligent ones, which is where the great strategist of the new empire finds his home. Kojūrō was a friend to Masamune’s father, Terumune, for a bit of time while Masamune was growing up, and up until Terumune’s death he had helped to take care of the young lord. Kojūrō had a lot of respect for Terumune, as he had worked with him and learned many aspects of strategy from him, and thus he considered it his solemn duty to aid Masamune, so he could become a powerful leader and general. At one point, he even had to take out Masamune’s eye by his order as it was going to be a distraction for him, something that still weighs heavily on him to this day. Upon Terumune’s death, Kojūrō sworn allegiance to Masamune as his retainer, his second-in-command as well as the strategist for his army; however, also fit into this role was him acting as an advisor and a teacher, to give him what he needed to succeed in the coming years. When Masamune had an idea to stage a revolt against the corrupt lord that ruled over them, he aided to build up the rebellion and trained them for the battles. Afterwards, once loose ends were tied up, Kojūrō’s interests were to continue advising Masamune and deal with alliances and keeping them in a defensive war. He wished for the well-being of the people instead of going to war, keeping him for a while from going into all out battle. Eventually, Masamune’s valor to create peace required him to change strategy, and the long, bloody war to take most of Zenthra had begun with his aid. One of Kojūrō’s main feats in this war was his naval experience given the island structure, allowing them to use waterways when possible, though he also has great proficiency with creating alliance. War against some nations could be avoided, for a time at least, by proper diplomacy. Upon the final victory of Masamune against the former allies, the Ocamalian empire has now fully bloomed, but first must recover and begin its reign of peace that the lord has strived for for so long. Kojūrō has waited for this for a long time, and despite the adversity to the situation he expects that Masamune will be able to handle the role of emperor. Mostly, he’s expecting to deal with criminals, Shatter Bloods and old gods when they reappear as threats, but also using technology and magic for the betterment of all citizens. His mind may be a bit rattled by the decade of war, but as the retainer and head strategist of the new empire of Zenthra, Kojūrō will adapt just as Masamune will have to, with a bit of teaching of course. How active will you be: Currently extremely active due to being in the summer. Very uncertain of what will happen in August, but there will also be times where I simply won’t be able to come on. Gallery Category:Zenthra Category:Characters